


Ambivalence

by RiverSong1112



Series: Ambivalence [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written 08/01/12</p><p>http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/28470303898/ambivalence</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ambivalence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 08/01/12
> 
> http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/28470303898/ambivalence

Cas’ face had always shown shame in this act, until they got to the bedroom, anyway. Cas didn’t have any real objection to this part of the deal. Cas liked Crowley. Of course, he did like Dean also, which made a good, and honest cover story, but Dean couldn’t do it all for him. There was just something about Crowley that called and compelled him.

Maybe it was his power. Or, maybe it was Crowley’s ability to take away all of Castiel’s strength without trying. Maybe it was the fact that it shouldn’t happen. Never has an angel hooked up with a demon before. Maybe it was the fact that Dean couldn’t understand. Not why he had to do this, now how bad it was getting in Heaven. Dean couldn’t understand responsibility and civil war on this level. Not in the same way Crowley could.

So, maybe Castiel was a little ashamed of what happened behind this door. He knew it shouldn’t be happening, but he wanted it. The rules were gone, so adultry wasn’t too wrong, right?

But Cas found himself unable to continue thinking these thoughts as Crowley’s hot and wet mouth descended on his cock


End file.
